Polymorphs exist as two or more crystalline phases that have different arrangements and/or different conformations of the molecule in a crystal lattice. When a solvent molecule(s) is contained within the crystal lattice the resulting crystal is called a pseudopolymorph, or solvate. If the solvent molecule(s) within the crystal structure is a water molecule, then the pseudopolymorph/solvate is called a hydrate. The polymorphic and pseudopolymorphic solids display different physical properties, including those due to packing, and various thermodynamic, spectroscopic, interfacial and mechanical properties (See H. Brittain, Polymorphism in Pharmaceutical Solids, Marcel Dekker, New York, N.Y., 1999, pp. 1-2). Polymorphic and pseudopolymorphic forms of the drug substance (also known as the “active pharmaceutical ingredient” (API)), as administered by itself or formulated as a drug product (also known as the final or finished dosage form, or as the pharmaceutical composition) are well known and may affect, for example, the solubility, stability, flowability, fractability, and compressibility of drug substances and the safety and efficacy of drug products, (see, e.g., Knapman, K Modern Drug Discoveries, March 2000: 53).
5-azacytidine (also known as azacitidine and 4-amino-1-β-D-ribofuranosyl-S-triazin-2(1H)-one; Nation Service Center designation NSC-102816; CAS Registry Number 320-67-2) has undergone NCI-sponsored trials for the treatment of myelodysplastic syndromes (MDS). See Kornblith et al., J. Clin. Oncol. 20(10): 2441-2452 (2002) and Silverman et al., J. Clin. Oncol. 20(10): 2429-2440 (2002). 5-azacytidine may be defined as having a formula of C8H12N4O5, a molecular weight of 244.20 and a structure of:

In the United States patent application entitled “Forms of 5-azacytidine,” Ser. No. 10/390,578, filed Mar. 17, 2003 and incorporated herein by reference in its entirety, eight different polymorphic and pseudopolymorphic forms of 5-azacytidine (Forms I-VIII), in addition to an amorphous form, are described. Forms I-VIII each have characteristic X-Ray Powder Diffraction (XRPD) patterns and are easily distinguished from one another using XRPD.
5-azacytidine drug substance used in the previous clinical trials has typically been synthesized from 5-azacytosine and 1,2,3,5,-tetra-O-acetyl-β-D-ribofuranose by the method presented in Example 1. The last step of this method is a recrystallization of the crude synthesis product from a methanol/DMSO co-solvent system. Specifically, the crude synthesis product is dissolved in DMSO (preheated to about 90° C.), and then methanol is added to the DMSO solution. The product is collected by vacuum filtration and allowed to air dry.
In Ser. No. 10/390,578 (supra), it is demonstrated that this prior art method for the recrystallization of the crude synthesis product does not control for the polymorphic forms of 5-azacytidine. Specifically, the prior art recrystallization procedure produces either Form I substantially free of other forms, or a Form I/II mixed phase i.e. a solid material in which 5-azacytidine is present in a mixed phase of both polymorphic Form I and polymorphic Form II. Thus, the prior art procedures do not allow one to reliably target Form I as the single polymorphic form in the drug substance. The present invention provides methods that allow one to recrystallize 5-azacytidine as polymorphic Form I robustly and reproducibly.